Po demonach
by NCIS-lonely-soul
Summary: Kontynuacja „Te same demony" (autorka dodała pierwszą część do tego opowiadania). Od lat Tony przychodził do Gibbsa po wsparcie i pocieszenie. Mimo, że Gibbs chciał więcej nigdy o to nie poprosił. Całkowicie z punktu widzenia Gibbsa.


**Tytuł: Po demonach  
**

**Link do oryginału: s/7019307/1/After-the-Demons-SLASH-GIBBSTONY**

**Autor: Needtoknow400**

**Streszczenie: Kontynuacja „Te same demony" **_**(autorka dodała pierwszą część do tego opowiadania)**_**. Od lat Tony przychodził do Gibbsa po wsparcie i pocieszenie. Mimo, że Gibbs chciał więcej nigdy o to nie poprosił. Całkowicie z punktu widzenia Gibbsa**.

Delikatne pukanie zamieniło się w wymagający stukot. Prawie nienawidzę faktu, że zamontowałem zamek. Kiedy moje oczy wyostrzyły się w ciemności dojrzałem elektryczny zegarek na stoliku nocnym. Pokazywał 02:30 nad ranem. Westchnąwszy wyciągnąłem się z łóżka poprzez korytarz i w dół schodów do drzwi wejściowych. Nawet bez wyglądania przez niewielkie okienko w drzwiach otworzyłem je. Wiedziałem, kto tam będzie. On był jedyną osobą, która śmiała pokazywać się o takiej porze. Jego zielone oczy rozszerzone przez nadmierną dawkę kofeinowej energii spotkały moje zaspane niebieskie.

Chciałem mu powiedzieć, żeby sobie poszedł, żeby do cholery zostawił mnie samemu i pozwolił wrócić do bezsennego snu, którym próbowałem się nacieszyć. Ta myśl trwała tylko przez sekundę. Zamiast coś powiedzieć moja wyciągnięta ręka znalazła jego i jednym płynnym ruchem wciągnąłem go do środka i w swoje ramiona. Nie skłonny do puszczenia go kopniakiem zamknąłem drzwi do rześkiego nocnego powietrza. Opadł na mnie ciężko, jego ręce i twarz schowane w mojej klatce piersiowej, podczas gdy jego odrobinę najeżone włosy otarły się o moją szyję. Poczułem jego łzy, nim je usłyszałem. Chwilę, zanim dotarło do mnie ciche łkanie, ciepłe krople przesiąkły moją koszulkę sięgając mojej szyi i klatki piersiowej.  
Trzymałem go tak jak robiłem to zawsze. Moja dłoń delikatnie głaskała w górę i w dół jego pleców, wierząc nieświadomie, że ta czynność jakoś pomagała. Staliśmy tam minutami, godzinami, nie byłem pewien i nie obchodziło mnie to. Nie poruszyłem się, póki jego płacz nie ucichł, a ciało przestało dygotać.

Automatycznie zaprowadziłem go na górę, nie puściłem jego dłoni do czasu aż dotarliśmy do sypialni. Kiedy moja dłoń puściła jego, opadł na brzeg łóżka. Jego palce zacisnęły się na narzucie. To było fizyczne, czy emocjonalne wsparcie? Nie byłem pewnie. Jego oczy były opuszczone, przykucnąłem i zdjąłem jego buty i skarpetki. Wstając zerwałem cały kontakt między nami. Widziałem jak drży i mocnej ściska narzutę jakby coś go zabolało. Zastanawiam się, czy to był ten sam ból, który czuję ja za każdym razem, gdy opuszcza moje objęcia.

Ruszyłem w kierunku komody. Kiedy tylko odwróciłem się tyłem usłyszałem znajomy dźwięk zamka jego dżinsów, zdjął je i rzucił na bok. Od dawna już nie reagowałem nadzieją, nie jak za pierwszym razem. Wziąłem z szuflady koszulkę, odwróciłem się i położyłem na jego wyciągniętej ręce. Przeszedłem na drugą stronę łóżka. Zdjął swój sweter, który dołączył do spodni na podłodze. Patrzałem w milczeniu obserwując sposób, w jaki mięśnie jego ramion i pleców wyostrzają się, kiedy zakładał koszulkę przez głowę. Wślizgnął się pod kołdrę ciasno się nią okrywając. Z wahaniem wsunąłem się do łóżka obok niego, nie pozwalając sobie go dotknąć. Jeśli będzie chciał bym go dotknął, będę wiedział. Leżąc na plecach, z rękoma nad głową czekałem. Przez kilka minut rzucał się i obracał próbując znaleźć komfortową pozycję. W końcu przysunął się do mnie, jego głowa delikatnie spoczywała na mojej klatce piersiowej, ręka na mojej talii.  
Podążając za jego przykładem pozwoliłem swojej dłoni przejechać w dół jego pleców, delikatnie przyciągając jego ciało do mojego. Wtopił się we mnie jakby był stworzony, by pasować do moich ramion. Czułem jego oddech na klatce piersiowej, najpierw ciężki i przyśpieszony, a potem spokojny i równomierny. Po kilku chwilach jego ramie zwiotczało i poczułem na sobie jego ciężar, gdy porwał go sen.

Wypuściłem głęboki oddech nie zdając sobie sprawy, że go wstrzymałem i moje płuca z wdzięcznością wciągnęły wolny, głęboki wdech, moja klatka piersiowa uniosła się tuż przy nim. Poruszył się obok mnie jakby wyczuwając ruch dzięki swoim senny zmysłom. Jego ręka natychmiast zacisnęła się mocniej wokół mnie jakby się bał, że spróbuję odejść. Instynktownie przyciągnąłem go bliżej do siebie chcąc mu powiedzieć, że tu jestem i, że nigdzie się nie wybieram. Jego ręka rozluźniła się i westchnął. Nawet podczas snu mną rządził, a ja byłem posłuszny.

Zamknąłem oczy i przekląłem się w ciszy. Przeklinałem się za wpuszczenie go po raz kolejny, za trzymanie go tak mocno, a najbardziej za to, że go tu chciałem. To był nasz rytuał, makabryczny rytuał, do którego dopuszczałem za każdym razem, gdy mnie potrzebował. Tak jak nienawidziłem go za to, że mnie aż tak potrzebował, siebie nienawidziłem bardziej. Mógłbym się od niego odwrócić, mógłbym powiedzieć nie, mógłbym zatrzymać to jednym słowem. Ale co potem? Odwrócenie się od niego byłoby jak wyrwanie kawałka mojego serca, kawałka mojej duszy. Byłem tak samo samolubny, jak on. Chciałem, by mnie w ten sposób potrzebował. Ponieważ, jeśli mnie potrzebował, nawet właśnie tak, znałem swoje miejsce w jego życiu. Byłem jego obrońcą, pocieszycielem, tym, który trzymał demony z daleka. Tak, więc leżałem tutaj trzymając go, walcząc z nawiedzającymi go demonami. Walczyłbym z nimi do śmierci, by go ochronić, ale one nie walczą o niego całym sercem, bo wiedzą, że tak łatwiej mnie dręczyć. On i ja dzielimy te same demony tylko z innych powodów. Dla niego są bólem, pustką i straconą miłością. Dla mnie są niewypowiedzianą emocją, żalem i zdradą. Moje osobiste mury obronne są opuszczone, by go ochraniać, a moje demony rozkoszują się moją nędzą. Kochanie go jest moją winą nawet, jeśli nie można tego kontrolować, ale to daje naszym demonom niewyobrażalną kontrolę nade mną. Żadna dusza nie jest tak łatwa do torturowania jak ta osoby beznadziejnie zakochanej.

Dziś, tak jak każdej nocy, kiedy jest ze mną, walczę jak długo mogę. Prowadzę tę walkę pawie siedem lat, to dla mnie nic nowego. Poprzez lata walki się zmieniały, tak jak nasz związek się zmieniał, jednak wynik jest zawsze taki sam. Demony wykrzykują okrzyki zwycięstwa, a ja daję, im to, czego chciały. Emocje są surowe, wspomnienia żywe, a rzeczywistość łamie serce. Tylko wtedy, gdy jestem całkowicie złamany i poobijany one nużą się i wycofują zostawiając mnie sam na sam z moją nagrodą.

On nadal śpi nie zdając sobie sprawy z walki, którą podjąłem, by być tu z nim. Jestem wdzięczny za jego ciche zapomnienie. Tak jest łatwiej. Ja walczący bitwy, on bezpieczny w moich ramionach. Niedługo zasnę i sny nadejdą, tak jak zawsze po walce. Zawsze są przyjemne, zawsze z nim i zawsze niekompletne.

**Kilka lat później**

Z powodu niskiej temperatury drewno jest dziś łamliwe i zimne. Nie zawracam na to uwagi, przez lata zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić. Dżinsy i bluza skutecznie ochraniały mnie przed chłodem, jedynie moje dłonie były zmarznięte. Słyszę jak drzwi na górze się otwierają, słyszę kroki na podłodze nade mną, podnosząc wzrok dostrzegam mężczyznę na szczycie schodów. Mimo, że od ostatniej wizyty minął miesiąc, jego obecność nie jest nadzwyczajna.

Zszedł schodami na dół i zatrzymując się przy końcu, usiadł. Patrzy na mnie, niemy język, który rozwijaliśmy przez ponad dziesięć lat mówi mi, że chce drinka. Podchodzę do stołu roboczego, opróżniam słoik i nalewam mu, ponownie napełniam swój kubek stojący tam. Kiedy podaję mu drink, wypija go za jednym razem. Nie okazując swojego zmartwienia wracam się po butelkę i ponownie napełniam jego naczynie. Tym razem bierze mały łyk i miesza resztę płynu w szklance. Zostawiam obok niego butelkę i wracam do pracy nad łodzią. Jeśli będzie chciał mówić to, to zrobi, do tego czasu będę pracował.

Minuty, może godziny mijają, nie jestem pewien i nie obchodzi mnie to. Czasami prowadzimy próżne rozmowy, czasami siedzimy w ciszy, czując się komfortowo w obu sytuacjach. W końcu słyszę skrzypnięcie schodów i czekam na jego „do widzenia" i „dziękuję", kiedy wspina się po schodach, by wyjść. Jednak tym razem nic takiego nie nadchodzi, w zamian czuję jego obecność za sobą. Wtedy prześlizga się pod moją ręką i opiera się o kadłub przede mną. To nowość.  
Wyciąga rękę i pieści mój policzek. Nie poruszam się, nie odzywam ani słowem, nie jestem pewien, co zrobić.

Wtedy jego dłoń wędruje z mojego policzka na klatkę piersiową. Nawet pomimo grubej bluzy czuję ciepły dotyk jego dłoni. Mimo, że bardzo chcę poddać się jego dotykowi, zaakceptować go, jestem zaskoczony i łapię go za nadgarstek. Zatrzymałem ruch jego dłoni, choć ta wciąż spoczywa na mojej piersi. Patrzy na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem zmieszania i czegoś, czego nie poznaję. Oplótł drugą rękę wokół mojej tali i przyciągnął mnie bliżej. Zatrzymałem się zanim nasze ciała się zetknęły.  
- Proszę. - Głos Tony'ego jest błagalny.  
Znowu nie wiem jak to przyjąć. Co się zmieniło? Dlaczego po tych wszystkich latach.?  
- Wiem, że mnie chcesz, - wyszeptał Tony.  
Oczywiście, że wie. Zawsze wiedział. Moje słowa, moje działania, wszystko, co robię mnie demaskuje, przynajmniej przed nim. Jednak minęły miesiące, od, kiedy przyszedł tu w poszukiwaniu pocieszenia ode mnie.  
- Jethro, - westchnął Tony. - Pragnę cię. -  
Używa mojego imienia, bo wie, że to na mnie działa. Sposób, w jaki je wypowiada, jak akcentuje pierwszą i ostatnią sylabę. Od lat marzyłem, by słowa „pragnę cię" nadeszły za moim imieniem. Jednak nie wiem, co to znaczy w tej sytuacji. Nie wiem czy on chce seksu, czegoś na jedną noc, tylko się ze mną zabawić. To, dlatego nie mogę się poddać, nawet, jeśli każda cząstka mnie tego chce. Nie mogę mieć go tylko na jedną noc, potrzebuję więcej, dużo więcej. Nie mogę go mieć, wciąż być jego przyjacielem i słychać o tych, którzy przyjdą po mnie. Mężczyznach, czy kobietach. Wiem o facetach, było ich kilku, powiedział mi o tym. Te błyszczące zielone oczy wpatrują się we mnie, czytając mnie, jest jedyną osobą, która to potrafi.  
- Gdybym chciał tylko seksu nie przyszedłbym do ciebie. -  
Odpowiedź na niewypowiedziane pytanie, powoduje uniesienie mojej brwi.  
- Wiem, że nie mógłbyś mieć ze mną tylko seksu. - Tony zwilża usta. - Chcesz więcej. -  
Kiwam głową wciąż nie będąc pewnym, czego on właściwie chce.  
- Ja też chcę więcej. -  
Puszczam jego nadgarstek, a jego ręka nie porusza się.  
- Byłeś mi wszystkim, przyjacielem, mentorem, obrońcą, - wzdycha Tony. - Teraz chcę byś był moim kochankiem. Tym jedynym. –  
Właśnie to potrzebowałem usłyszeć, chciałem usłyszeć i to powoduje we mnie wybuch pożądania.  
Łapię jego ręce, podnoszę je do góry nad jego głowę i przytrzymuję je tam, przysuwając się do niego i przyciskając nasze ciała do siebie. Tony jęczy i wygina swe ciało w moim kierunku chcąc więcej, potrzebując więcej. Biorąc oba jego nadgarstki w jedną rękę pozwalam drugiej pieścić klatkę piersiową Tony'ego, zjeżdżając niżej między nasze ciała aż docieram do jego już twardego członka, po czym go ściskam. Oczy Tony'ego się zamykają, a jego głowa opada do tyłu, kiedy moja dłoń pociera ściska jego prącie poprzez dżinsy.  
- Tak, - pomrukuje Tony. – Boże, tak.  
Dotykanie go sprawia, że chcę dojść i walcząc z przytłaczającym pragnieniem wewnątrz mnie puszczam jego członek.  
- Puść mnie, proszę, - dyszy Tony. – Potrzebuję cię dotknąć.  
To prośba i ja chętnie ją spełniam, jak tylko go puszczam jego ręce łapią mój tyłek i szarpią mnie silnie do przodu. Tony ociera nasze prącia o siebie, a ja nie mogę się powstrzymać, by nie jęknąć. Miażdżę nasze usta ze sobą, podczas gdy moja ręka łapie tył jego szyi. Boże, jego usta są takie miękkie, takie słodkie, takie uległe, iż wydaje się, że zostały stworzone specjalnie dla mnie. Mój język nie spotyka żadnego oporu, kiedy przejeżdża po jego wargach i smakuje jego usta. Nikt nie powinien smakować tak wyśmienicie, dziwna mieszanka naturalnej słodyczy i mięta. Nie potrafię się powstrzymać, pochłaniam go ustami i dłońmi. Moje palce drapią jego plecy chcąc w niego wpełznąć. Jego dłoń poruszająca się na moim członku zmusza moje usta do uwolnienia jego, kiedy próbuję złapać oddech. Przez pocałunek albo dotyk, nie jestem pewien.  
Rozpinam guzik i zamek jego spodni, a moja dłoń wślizga się do środka i głaszczę jego erekcję. Tony otwiera usta, by krzyknąć, jednak słowa zatrzymują się w jego gardle. Jego dłonie kurczowo trzymają moje biodra, kiedy pcha w moją dłoń.  
Widzę, że jest blisko. Sposób, w jaki jego penis drży i napina się w mojej dłoni i jego pchnięcia stają się krótsze i szybsze.  
- Nie tak, - daje radę wykrztusić.  
Słowa każą mi się zatrzymać z jego członkiem nadal w mojej dłoni.  
Nagle desperacko próbuje wyswobodzić mnie z moich spodni.  
- Chcę cię mieć w środku, kiedy dojdę, - mówi próbując zepchnąć moje dżinsy z bioder.  
Zabierając dłoń z prącia Tony'ego, obracam go dookoła przyciskając go do kadłuba. Zostawiam go tam na chwilę, znajdując na stole roboczym to, czego potrzebuję, wracam. Zszarpuję jego spodnie na dół, podziwiając tyłek przede mną. Potem opuszczam moje własne wystarczająco, by móc wyciągnąć mój twardy członek. Wyciskam trochę nawilżacza na dłoń, jęczę, kiedy rozcieram go na swojej erekcji.  
Wciskam jeden z moich wciąż pokrytych nawilżaczem palców między pośladki Tony'ego i w jego ciasne wejście. Jego ciało drży, kiedy jęczy. Dodaję kolejny palec, a on w końcu się odzywa.  
- Jethro, proszę, - dyszy Tony. – Chcę twojego kutasa.  
Warczę, podczas gdy zwierzę we mnie wypełza na wierzch i wysuwam palce z Tony'ego, by dać mu dokładnie to, czego chce. Łapiąc mój członek ustawiam go tuż przed Tony'm następnie delikatnie wciskając główkę do środka. Tony jęczy zaciskając mięśnie wokół mojego fiuta tym samym wciągając go do środka.  
Moje dłonie zaciskają się na jego biodrach próbując powstrzymać potrzebę dojścia. Całe moje ciało drży, kiedy walczę, by się powstrzymać. Wyczuwając to Tony rozluźnia się, a ja biorę głęboki oddech uspokajając się, zanim będę kontynuował.  
- Proszę, - błaga Tony.  
To wszystko, czego potrzebuję, wpycham się w niego, zagubiony we wszystkim, czym jest Tony. On skomle i jęczy, błagając mnie o więcej i daję mu to. To takie dobre uczucie, właściwe, a ja nie chcę, by kiedykolwiek się skończyło. Szarpię jego biodra do tyłu, odciągając dół jego ciała od łodzi tak, że mogę owinąć dłonią jego członek.  
- Oh Boże, - wzdycha Tony, jego ciało już krzyczy o uwolnienie.  
Nie potrafię zdecydować, co kocham bardziej, moją dłoń wokół fiuta Tony'ego, czy mój własny kutas w Tony'm. Obie te rzeczy przynoszące przyjemność na swój sposób.  
- Jethro! - Imię wyrywa się z jego gardła, gdy orgazm rozdziera go.  
Czuję konwulsje jego ciała, kiedy ja kontynuuję branie go. Jestem tak blisko jednak odmawiam skończenia. Tony dochodzi do siebie szybciej niż się spodziewałem i wychodzi na spotkanie każdemu mojemu pchnięciu i wpuszcza mój członek głębiej. Czuje budujący się we mnie orgazm i nim mogę zaprotestować przejmuje nade mną kontrolę.  
- Tony! – Wykrzykuję jego imię dochodząc gwałtownie i niekontrolowanie. Intensywność orgazmu powoduje, że moje ciało opada na niego. W pewnym momencie dochodzę do siebie na tyle, by wyślizgnąć się z niego i opaść na kadłub. Jakoś udaje mi się odsunąć i podciągnąć spodnie.  
Zbierając się, Tony staje przede mną. Jego ręka wędruje do mej twarzy.  
- Zabierz mnie do łóżka.  
Bierze moją dłoń i prowadzi mnie na górę. Wciąż wydaje mi się, że to sen nawet, kiedy docieramy do sypialni i Tony zrzuca swoje ubrania wspinając się do łóżka. Spogląda na mnie uśmiechając się.  
Podążając za jego przykładem zdejmuję swoje ubrania i wdrapuję się obok niego. Przysuwa się do mnie, jego głowa na mej piersi, palce tańczą na mym brzuchu.  
- Powiedz coś. – Tony wzdycha. – Cokolwiek.  
- Kocham cię.  
Jego głowa odrywa się od mej piersi, a on wpatruje się we mnie. Nie jest zdziwiony moimi słowami jedynie zszokowany, że przyznaję to tak swobodnie.  
- Ledwo odzywasz się przez cały wieczór, a teraz mówisz to – chichocze Tony. – Nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać.  
Popycham go z powrotem na łóżko patrząc na niego z góry, żądza widoczna w mych oczach.  
Jego dłoń pieści moją klatkę piersiową. – Ja ciebie też kocham. –  
- Wiem.  
Tony rzuca mi uśmieszek, a potem zaskakuje przewracając mnie na plecy i siada na mnie okrakiem, jego kolano ociera się o mój członek. Jego ręce łapią moje nadgarstki przyszpilając je do łóżka.  
- Powiesz mi, czego chcesz? – Pyta.  
- Ciebie.  
- Masz mnie, - odpowiada Tony, gdy jego dłoń przesuwa się po moim członku. – Całkowicie. –  
Jęczę. Po raz kolejny dociera do mnie jak bardzo go pragnę, potrzebuję go i kocham. To cudowne i przerażające jednocześnie.  
- To jakiś początek – rzucam mu uśmieszek.  
Szczerzy się przed złapaniem moich ust. To rozpoczyna nasze kochanie się od początku puki nie opadniemy w swoje ramiona. Nawet pod prysznicem biorę Tony'ego jeszcze raz, wciąż niezaspokojony. Z powrotem w łóżku Tony układa się do mnie tyłem opierając się o moją pierś, podczas gdy ja biorę go w ramiona składając pocałunek na jego szyi.  
- Tutaj jest moje miejsce – Tony wzdycha z zadowoleniem.  
- Owszem, jest.  
W ciągu kilku sekund zasypia ciasno przyciśnięty do mego ciała, jego ręka na mojej. Czuję szarpiący mnie sen, błagający bym się poddał. Robię to wiedząc, że po tych wszystkich latach sen nadejdzie szybko i bez żadnych demonów.


End file.
